food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sichuan Hotpot
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Garuda |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Garlic Lobster |food type = Dish |birthplace = China |birth year = 19th century |cn name = 川味火锅 |personality = Energetic |height = 169cm |likes1 = Skewer |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Casey Mongillo |cvjp = Tomatsu Haruka |cvcn = Yang Ou (杨鸥) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = Quit your daydreaming, let's play! |bio = A girl who's addicted to Mahjong. Bright and bubbly, every day she looks around for people to join her table. She's empathetic and loyal, so she has many friends, and on a normal day she likes to invite them over for get-togethers. She rarely gets depressed--in her opinion, there's no problem that can't be solved by clicking together a few Mahjong tiles. And she has a lot of those. |food introduction = Although Sichuan Hotpot wasn't developed that long ago, over a short period of 100 years, its name has become known all over China. It has four special attributes that it can't do without: numbing, spicy, fresh, and fragrant. This rich flavor has made it one of Sichuan's most emblematic cultural symbols. |acquire = *Events |events = *No Spice, No Dice *Crimson Gem *Bells Resound *Golden Pig Arch *Anniversary Bounty Mission *Poetic Memory *Cheer for Joy |power = 2182 |atk = 101 |def = 14 |hp = 468 |crit = 1424 |critdmg = 866 |atkspd = 1521 |normaltitle = Scorching Red Soup |normal = Sichuan Hotpot throws her Mahjong tiles into the air. For the next 5 turns, all team members' normal attacks add 1 energy, and for the next 5 turns, each attack does 10 extra damage. At the same time, all team members' debuffs are cleared. |energytitle = Numbing Heat |energy = Flames pour from the pot on top of Sichuan Hotpot's head, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to all enemies, plus 240 extra damage. If a target's current HP is less than or equal to 20%, that target dies instantly. Also does 35 damage per second to the enemy target with the highest Atk, continuing for 5 seconds. |name = |contract = Attendant! I'm Sichuan Hotpot. I'll be protecting you from now on. |login = Attendant, y'all came! How's your day been? If you're not busy, how about a game? |arena = Attendant, perfect timing! It's an emergency--we only have three players! |skill = Messin' with me? This won't end well for you! |ascend = My luck hasn't run out, I win again~ |fatigue = There's not an ounce of strength in my body, I can't even move the tiles...... |recovering = Easy, easy~ Now I feel especially lively~ |attack = Once our mission's complete, let's have a banquet to celebrate! |ko = Let......let me touch the tiles one last...... |notice = Foods' ready! Once you smell it, you can't help salivating. |idle1 = Haha, a Full Flush. I win~ |idle2 = Whenever I touch the tiles, my heart starts thumping like crazy. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Boring, life is so boring, I haven't touched a Mahjong tile for over a minute already! |interaction2 = Don't waste your time tryin' to understand Skewer. That ninny is impossible to please. |interaction3 = Mahjong is my hobby, but you should check out my face-change skills! |pledge = You......so this is how you feel about me. I......I don't mind you either. |intimacy1 = I like you even more than Mahjong~ |intimacy2 = Let's go out and play together! I want to go with you to even more places. |intimacy3 = I like you, I want to see you every day. |victory = The battle is over~ Let's go home and play Mahjong~ |defeat = Ugh! Ugh! I won't lose again next time! |feeding = Wow! Thank you! }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}